The present invention relates to a wheel mounting arrangement for a golf club carrier, and more particularly to such a wheel mounting arrangement, which enables the wheel to be quickly and positively installed in the wheel shaft.
FIGS. 1 and 2 shows a wheel mounting structure according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,054. This wheel mounting structure comprises a wheel shaft fastened to a locating hole on the leg of a golf club carrier to hold a wheel, and a lever pivoted to the leg and turned to lock the wheel shaft. This wheel mounting structure is functional, however it still has minor drawbacks. Because the lever is pivotally coupled between the two downwardly extended side flanges of the leg in same axial direction of the shaft body of the wheel shaft, the lever may be forced to disengage from the wheel shaft when the golf club carrier is moved over an uneven land surface.
The present invention eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to the present invention, the wheel mounting arrangement of the present invention comprises a wheel shaft fastened to a locating hole on the leg of a golf club carrier to hold a wheel, and a lever pivoted to a pivot at the leg and turned to lock the wheel shaft, wherein the pivot is disposed in parallel to the wheel shaft, and the lever is turned about the Pivot in direction perpendicular to the wheel shaft. Because the lever is disposed perpendicular to the wheel shaft, it is firmly retained in the locking position when the golf club carrier moving over an unenen land surface. Further, the wheel shaft has two guide slopes at two opposite lateral sides of the transverse positioning grooves for guiding the locking block of the lever into the locking position.